


The beginning

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Embarassment, Fluff, M/M, baby got squashed in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi just wanted to ask Kurosawa out for a meal, and accidentally embarrassed himself instead. Luckily Kurosawa doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Adachi/Kurosawa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 292





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Seriously I watched the moment over and over again in the show and just had to write my own version. Best moment so far!

Things were often confusing for Adachi, which is perhaps why the universe let him listen into thoughts of those around him. It made him realize that (a few) people actually liked him. He'd always felt like an unnecessary burden before turning 30, and certainly had never thought that someone would like him. Kurosawa had always been helpful and Adachi had never been sure how to react to it. Today though, he knew exactly what to do! 

Adachi wasn't exactly sure where he'd gotten the courage from to actively chase after Kurosawa from. He'd done it though and had been really proud of himself for being able to blurt out the right words. He'd never asked anyone out before; not that it would be a date. Kurosawa's shocked face was pleasant to look at and he took a moment to stare. 

Adachi was particularly proud of himself for this and tried to be patient while waiting for Kurosawa's answer. He'd been thrilled right up until the point where the elevator doors closed on him because he was standing there to long. Then it had been mortifying. 

Who had an elevator close on them like that? He was an idiot and wanted to cry. He'd probably just been making this whole thing up anyways! The mole thing could have been a product of his imagination and he just made thing awkward. Why would Kurosawa like him? Forget as a romantic feeling, how could he stand him as a person?

He cringed away from the situation and curled into himself slightly. Adachi heard the doors close again and almost breathed a sigh of relief. Good, the whole dream was over then. He could just go home and cry about his stupidity in peace. He shook his head sadly, he always felt better after a good cry. Though, it might be hard to face Kurosawa tomorrow.

A hand lightly touched Adachi's shoulder and he jumped from the unfamiliarity of it. He spun around and was suddenly face to face with Kurosawa, who had apparently not left him to him own grief. The worried look almost looked displaced on his coworkers face. Adachi was sure he was blushing. How embarrassing could he be?

"Are you alright Adachi?" Kurosawa asked diligently. How can a person be this adorable? I want to strip him down and check for bruises. Kurosawa thought, still keeping his ever calm face.

Adachi couldn't even answer his question because he was so embarrassed from hearing those thoughts. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? Adachi bit his lip and looked off to the side, unable to face Kurosawa in this moment. 

He's so embarrassed, how can anyone be this adorable? I'm so lucky to have witnessed this. Just as the small contact between them continued, so did Kurosawa's thoughts. If he keeps biting his lips like that it'll get swollen. No one will believe those lips aren't red from being kissed. And if we're out together then people would just naturally assume I was the one that did it.

Adachi opened his mouth to answer, but instead was treated to a flash fantasy. Adachi saw himself sitting on a bed, in much less formal clothing. Why did Kurosawa have to constantly fantasize about him in those pajamas? He was shyly looking off the the side, clearly embarrassed. His lips were swollen red, just like Kurosawa had just thought. The Adachi in the fantasy licked his lips like he wanted more and let his eyelash flutter. 

Then a second flash that was much less innocent. He was laying back this time, with the silk soft top opened to reveal red marks on his chest. Adachi was running his own hand over the marks like they were a treasure and he couldn't help but touch. His legs were spread like he wanted someone between them.

Adachi felt shell shocked and completely out of his depth with this, surely there was no way he actually looked like that right? Kurosawa's imagination always made him so pretty. He was only going to disappoint in real life! Not that Adachi was daring to think of those thoughts coming true.

It was at that moment that Adachi realized his mouth was still slightly open. Not that Kurosawa seemed to mind, staring at it intently. They were apparently both stuck in their own worlds here. He closed his mouth and unintentionally let out a small whining sound when he realized how dry his throat now was.

The hand that was still touching his back suddenly gripped him tightly. Like Adachi had just in some way provoked him. Though, it was much easier knowing if he had actually done something wrong when he could hear the other persons thoughts. That sound was the best thing I've ever heard. If I bit down down on his throat would he make the same sound? 

"Adachi if you're hurt, you have to tell me." Kurosawa said like he wasn't having dirty thoughts. How was this man so good at multitasking? Adachi was losing his mind just trying to keep up. 

"I-I'm not hurt." He answered truthfully. In fact at this point he'd nearly completely forgotten about being squashed in the elevator doors. There were other things to be embarrassed about. "If you're to busy for dinner, we can go another time." Adachi tried to continue on with the conversation like he wasn't completely red in the face.

How could Adachi think that I don't want to go on a date with him? I'd never let him leave my side again given half a chance. There was a slightly worrying flash of handcuffs that Adachi was definitely going to think about later. It wasn't scary to him, he just wasn't exactly sure what that had to do with anything. 

"Adachi, I'd love to have dinner with you." I didn't say yes right away because I was so happy that I thought I might die. Kurosawa explained with a gentle smile. 

Adachi gave him a small smile back and nodded his head. "That's good because I really want to spend more time with you." He said. That was the complete truth, Adachi liked this weird feeling his stomach got when he held Kurosawa's attention. It made him feel things he hadn't before. What did it mean? Would Kurosawa help him figure it out?

Kurosawa looked dazed for a moment, and then so brightly happy that Adachi had to look away. He done that. He'd made Kurosawa happy. Adachi felt a rare sense of accomplishment from that, and smiled softly towards the other. This was going much better then he'd ever pictured it going. Elevator accident and all.

He's so cute when he smiles, the things I want to do to that smile. Adachi wasn't exactly sure what that last thought meant, but it cut off anyways as Kurosawa removed his hand. Adachi had nearly forgotten it was there and the reason he could hear those thoughts. Wait did that mean he should have just backed away when getting flashes of Kurosawa's fantasies? Why did he just stand there and take all those embarrassing thoughts in like a sponge? 

The conversation was interrupted by a younger coworker running up to them and Adachi was almost thankful for the distraction. Until he was disappointed to hear that they should be attending a company drinking party. So much for getting dinner together.


End file.
